Marina and The Diamonds
Marina Lambrini Diamandis (greco: Μαρίνα-Λαμπρινή Διαμάντη), nota col nome d'arte di Marina and the Diamonds (Abergavenny, Galles, 10 ottobre1985) è una cantautrice gallese di origine greca. Il suo nome d'arte (talvolta reso graficamente come Marina & the Diamonds) è composto dal suo nome di nascita e dalla traduzione in lingua inglese del suo cognome, che in greco significa diamanti. Spesso Diamonds viene erroneamente riferito alla band di supporto che la segue nelle esibizioni live (come Florence and the Machine), ma in realtà si riferisce ai fan della cantante, come lei stessa ha spiegato sulla sua pagina di MySpace, "Io sono Marina. Voi siete i diamanti". Dopo aver realizzato due EP, nel febbraio del 2010 ha pubblicato il suo album di debutto intitolato The Family Jewels, a cui ha fatto seguito un terzo EP dal titolo''The American Jewels EP''. Il 3 ottobre 2011 viene pubblicato su YouTube il singolo Radioactive. Il singolo preannuncia l'uscita del secondo album in studio, Electra Heart, uscito il 30 aprile 2012. Vocalmente paragonata a Björk, Kate Bush e Regina Spektor, l'artista cita tra le sue influenze una vasta gamma di artisti tra cuiBritney Spears, Blondie, Patti Smith, Tom Waits, Nirvana, PJ Harvey, Elliott Smith, Madonna, Dolly Parton e molti altri. Vita e carriera Marina Diamandis è nata ad Abergavenny, nel sud-est del Galles, da padre greco e madre gallese e fu cresciuta a Pandy, un piccolo borgo della contea del Monmouthshire. Ha frequentato la scuola femminile "Haberdashers' Monmouth School" nella quale, ha dichiarato, di aver scoperto il proprio talento. Quando i suoi genitori si separarono, la Diamandis si trasferì insieme al padre in Grecia all'età di sedici anni, ma dopo due anni ritornò nel Galles. All'età di diciott'anni si trasferì a Londra e studiò danza per soli due mesi. Dopo essersi stabilita a Londra, si è iscritta a quattro università senza laurearsi e ha sostenuto alcune audizioni tra cui quella per il musical del Teatro del West End, The Lion King. Nel 2005 ha partecipato ad un'audizione per una boy band reggae tenuta dalla Virgin Records. Con lo scopo di farsi assumere si era travestita da ragazzo per farsi notare dagli organizzatori. Fu ricontattata dall'etichetta discografica una settimana dopo. Segni Particolari 1) Nome completo: Marina Lambrini Diamandis 2) Soprannomi: M,Mazza, Burger Queen 3) Altezza: 1,62 m 4) Luogo di nascita: Abergavenny, Galles (UK) 5) P.O.R. - Londra, Inghilterra 6) Colore dei capelli: Marroni 7) Colore degli occhi: Marroni 8) Luogo d'istruzione: Haberdashers' Monmouth School for Girls (appartenente alla casa Bagnall Oackley) e St. Catherine’s British Embassy School (di cui risulta essere l'unica persona di spicca che vi abbia mai studiato) 9) Libri preferiti: Libri factual (letteralmente sui fatti) 10) Cibo preferito: Spaghetti 11) Tipologia d'arte preferita: Pop Art 12) Museo preferito: Museo delle arti moderne di New York 13) Film preferiti: La vita è bella, Il ragazzo con il pigiama a righe, Chi ha paura di Virginia Wolf 14) Musica preferita: Dolly Parton, Britney Spears, Eminem, Madonna, Daniel Johnston, Courtney Love, No Doubt, Gwen Stefani 15) Persona che ritiene piu attraente: George Clooney 16) Animali preferiti: cani (Volpino di Pomerania, cani salsiccia (lett), corgies) 17) Canzone preferita: Joleen or Love Is Like A Butterfly di Dolly Parton 20) Negozio preferito: Opening Ceremonies a Los Angeles 18) Città preferita: New York (l'abbiamo scoperto con Fear And Loathing e Radioactive) 19) Profumo preferito: Chance di Chanel 20) Posto in cui ama mangiare: Bodean's 21) Patatine preferite: Walker’s Monster Munch Pickled Onion 22) Squadra del cuore: Grecia 23) Super potere: Lettura dei pensieri degli uomini 24) Quando vendeva "Mermaid Vs. Sailor" dava in regalo 2 caramelle Collegamenti esterni Sito Ufficiale: http://www.marinaandthediamonds.com/ Twitter: https://twitter.com/MarinasDiamonds Tumblr: http://electraheart.tumblr.com/ Facebook: http://www.facebook.com/marinaandthediamonds YouTube: http://www.youtube.com/user/Marinaandthediamonds Soundcloud: https://soundcloud.com/marina-and-the-diamonds Spotify: http://open.spotify.com/artist/6CwfuxIqcltXDGjfZsMd9A iTunes: https://itunes.apple.com/gb/artist/marina-the-diamonds/id306359292